<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>被狼闯入的生活 by tttotw (Samarium_AL)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291820">被狼闯入的生活</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/tttotw'>tttotw (Samarium_AL)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>J Soul Brothers (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/tttotw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>今日情人节。短小拙作一篇，不成敬意。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwata Takanori | Gun/Tosaka Hiroomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>被狼闯入的生活</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>感谢Lunarisucamaria陪我口嗨。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>接下来一个月又要忙起来，岩田为了避开脑子里萦绕不去的待办事项和规划，计划了一次登山徒步。<br/>人迹罕至的地方果然能静心凝神。信步走进森林，在树木并不密集的区域里听听风与树叶的交谈，脑子里清静了许多。岩田仰着头四处看着，心想这环境真的不错。然后，远处卧着的一只挺大的、白色的、带着血的、毛绒绒的动物，闯入了他的视线。日本的生态有这么好吗？然而这只动物——大概是狼——应该是失血过多昏迷了。意识到这一点，岩田不再纠结日本的生态，从登山包里拿了应急物品，给它包扎。未经训练的手法弄疼了狼，它睁开眼看清楚人类的模样，记在心里。等能起身了，狼舔舔岩田的手腕，走进了密林深处。<br/>这样一段经历虽然有点离奇，但在忙碌的工作中，逐渐被岩田搁在了脑后。</p><p>提案终于被大部门领导审核通过，下一步就是给亚太区负责人过方案。难得的休息日，岩田下午三点还在赖床，翻着手机日历计划接下来几个月的工作和生活。门铃响了。岩田腹诽着前年不该买这种独栋，从卧室到院门真的好远。披着珊瑚绒长上衣打着哈欠开门，门外的人成功地让他弹舌骂人的欲望消失无踪：这人穿一身黑色休闲西装，显得腰很细；他皮肤很白，嘴唇红艳；头发有些长，发尾卷曲，自然地贴在后颈上。<br/>“冒昧打扰。我是您之前在山上救下的狼。我叫登坂广臣。”</p><p>岩田刚典鲜有困惑的时刻，但了解登坂的身世并理解他的意图，确实花了他不少功夫。<br/>“所以，您想在这里住下？”独居多么愉快。狼也好人也好，岩田不想房子里再多个生物。<br/>“是的，”登坂歪着头笑，“请允许我报答你的救命之恩。而且，我还需要一段时间彻底恢复精力。”<br/>岩田拦不住，登坂就这么闯了进来。</p><p>不出几天，务实的岩田就认识到，房子里多了个人，他反而过得更轻松。有登坂在，他几乎不需要在生活起居上操心。早起戴眼镜、洗漱、换衣，匆匆把早餐塞进嘴里或包里，拿上午饭便当驾车去公司；午饭菜式丰富，摆放也有点花样，可绝不幼稚；不管几点到家，冲过澡就能吃上热饭热菜，室外春寒料峭，屋子里一直暖暖和和的。岩田一向忙碌，家不过是张床；登坂来了之后，家就是床和餐桌。吃饭的时候登坂会陪着他，稍微聊上几句超市新到的蔬菜，和各自相差甚大的生活。总体来说，登坂是个好室友。岩田不缺那几个房租钱，而很满意有人把自己从不得不做的琐事里解脱出来，还提高了原本的生活质量。日常开销肯定是大了，但是账单上的数字远没有达到岩田要找登坂谈谈的数目。如果说哪里有问题的话，就是登坂广臣模糊的，或者不存在的，边界意识。有几个早上，岩田到公司发现自己的包明显被翻过。他自己想不起来，但其实是登坂把没包装的面包、快要软烂的香蕉或者皱巴巴的T恤清出去了。在登坂眼里，岩田刚典是怎样的形象，他本人不得而知，也没细想过。偶尔偶尔，工作不太忙的日子里，他吃着便当，觉得登坂把自己照顾得不能再细致，连上次擦眼镜片的时间都想不起来了。登坂或许有点像年轻下属酒后抱怨过的，那位太爱自己，控制欲太强的母亲。</p><p>又一次通宵，岩田十点多的时候从公司出来，不敢疲劳驾驶，搭了电车然后走回家。春雨柔和，落在脸上几乎感觉不到。刚做完提案的岩田走着走着发现自己愈发的神清气爽，索性收了伞看景。转过街角，他看见一只鸭子卡在排水沟的口子上。白鸭子半大不小，羽毛又脏又乱。岩田本想用围巾裹着它抱起来，想一想这条是登坂才买回来的，就用了便当的包袱皮。</p><p>登坂今天开门很快，岩田没去想他是在门口而不是楼上次卧等自己，只觉得能赶紧把那只不大但挺沉的鸭子递过去。登坂表情不太自然地接过鸭子，催岩田去洗个热水澡。岩田依言洗好，出来的时候看见登坂换了身家居服，拿着大浴巾。登坂裹好岩田，给他吹干头发，要他喝一杯热牛奶，要他漱口，要他到床上去，给他塞了两个暖水袋，给他掖好被角，给他拉上窗帘，要他好好睡一觉。醒来已经是傍晚。登坂看见岩田揉着眼睛下楼，暂停电视上的电影，给他热饭。登坂喝着咖啡看他吃完，又拉他去公园散步。散步回来，岩田坐在沙发上陪登坂看了一会电影，想起来自己早上救了一只鸭子，于是问登坂。</p><p>“你管这个做什么，不会还在惦记那个小玩意儿吧？”登坂忽然握住岩田的手，在他反应过来之前伸出舌头开始舔他手腕。岩田僵在那里，由着他舔了一会，然后见他笑眯眯地跟自己说：“已经处理干净了哦。”</p><p>岩田刚典终于意识到，他认知里的新室友，一只狼，到底有多强的控制欲。登坂展现了狼的力量，扛起岩田就往楼上走。岩田怎么踢蹬也挣脱不开，一路被控制着，直到被摔在次卧床上，被登坂广臣的气味包裹。狼压上来，把他的脖子舔个遍，才开始品尝人类的双唇和舌头。岩田的双手被按在床头，裤子无法避免地被脱下去，然后就是……</p><p>冰凉的润滑液被两个人的体温捂热，登坂的手湿透了，揉着岩田的小穴：“Takanori是不是只有我就够了？”岩田红着脸，快要被他摸射出来了。这只狼，闯入他的生活之后，现在又要闯入他的身体。他还直接叫他的名字。天啊，好久没有人这么叫过他了！难以启齿的地方被重重按了一下，登坂又问了他一遍：“是不是只有我就够了？”岩田咬着嘴唇点点头。登坂凑过去又舔着他的脖子，一字一顿地说：“把话说完整嘛，Takanori。”狼尖锐的犬齿轻轻刺着他颈动脉外边薄薄的皮肤。岩田红着脸，艰难地吐出那几个字：“Takanori，只有Omi，就够了……啊！”手指被抽出去，可想而知的器官换进来。岩田偏着头躲他的吻，屁股却抬起来配合他。登坂攥住他的脚踝，教他把双腿勾在自己背后，等他适应了抽插，一边动作一边打他的屁股。<br/>“Omi是不是Takanori的好狼狼？”<br/>“你……”<br/>“Omi是不是Takanori的好狼狼？”动作越来越粗鲁了。<br/>“混蛋，你怎么能？”<br/>又是重重的一掌，岩田的小屁股虽然没有自己的翘，手感还是挺不错的。<br/>“是，Omi是Takanori的好狼狼……”<br/>这张嘴终于说出自己想听的话了。登坂俯身叼住它，口感像樱桃一样柔软甜美。人类向他露出自己的脖子和肚皮。狼满意这种臣服的姿态，这个受了自己诸多照顾的人类，今天才认识到他是自己所有物的。嘴唇刚被松开，岩田就哀哀地叫唤起来，可爱地讨饶。“Omi、Omi，轻一点……”岩田泪水充盈的样子很像一只可怜的小狗，小狗在狼的概念里可不是平等的室友，只能是被叼着后颈提起来就会乖乖听话的所有物。把鸭子带回家这种事绝不能发生第二次，登坂狠狠地撞着岩田的屁股，要让他长长记性。</p><p>第一次在别人面前射精，岩田羞恼之下咬住了眼前的狼的肩膀。登坂不高兴了，沾着两人精液的手捏住岩田下颚。岩田从狼警告的眼神里读到了危险，赶紧想办法讨饶，以免像鸭子一样被“处理干净”。登坂广臣，自然是一只占有欲极强的狼，但他只会逗弄作为自己所有物的岩田，而并没有真正伤害他的打算。这只小狗真有趣，狼正打算舔一舔他漂亮的脖子。眼看着狼的牙逼近，岩田漾着祈求的眼睛躲闪两次才对上登坂的。“Takanori不会再咬人了，Takanori是个有教养的好孩子。”狼哪有不喜欢的道理，胀大一圈的性器兴奋地动作起来，笑着用嘴巴吻遍小狗五官脸颊，轻咬喉结，又去欺负他挺翘的乳尖。</p><p>虽然嘴上说着“Omi是Takanori的好狼狼”，但岩田清楚他才要做登坂的乖人类。高潮过后又被碾得勃起，可登坂显然还在兴头上，一点停下来的意思都没有。岩田不想被他看见自己泪水滑下去的样子，搂着脖子扎到他怀里，哭腔却遮掩不住：“求你了，求你了。Takanori是……是Omi的乖人类。”登坂的尾巴冒出来，欢快地甩了两下。岩田已是意乱情迷，没发现狼的得意。</p><p> “深刻”的教训持续到岩田几乎昏过去。再醒来时，岩田觉得自己里里外外都疼，胳膊抬不起来，腰更不听使唤。别别扭扭的动作惊扰了趴在他身边的狼。岩田被扒拉到登坂毛乎乎的怀里，熟悉的气味更浓了，还有蓬松的尾巴盖上他蜷缩起来的的脚和小腿。登坂舔了两口岩田的头顶心，搂着他一起再次睡去。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2021年1月17日零点开始写的，2021年2月9日写完的。之前就定好写这个梗了，情人节发。有过教训，快到日子才写结果写不完或者写不出来。这次我要提前准备好。<br/>感觉自己被狼狼吊着，他发几张图片我就高兴得不得了。Jr们成天发这发那我就跟着挑剔。不过话又说回来，登坂广臣是不一样的。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>